Many Faces of a Hero Act 1
by RasenganImpact
Summary: When Sonic finishes another adventure, he gets a surprise visit from... Blaze? More importantly, why are these spirits appearing out of a book? Something from Sonic's past is back, and he's more powerful than ever. Sonaze,... DISCONTINUED!
1. The Adventure Begins

Many Faces of a hero Pt 1 Chapter 1

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I wish for a mountain of handkerchiefs….._

_Now ... Just let yourself cry, as much as you need to, you'll have plenty handkerchiefs to help you through it….._

Those were the last words he said before vanishing from the world of a thousand and one tales. And that distant memory, will come back to haunt our hero, the legend… Sonic the Hedgehog.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on dung bots, can you be any slower?" A streak of blue raced through the road, followed by two robots, Scratch and Grounder, in a machine with mallets.

Sonic looked different than before, he wore a blue school shirt unbuttoned and blue shorts, and his sneakers were a combo of his old sneakers and his werehog sneaks, but his gloves were the same as always.

"You can't run forever hedgehog!" with his crazy rooster laugh, the robot chicken pressed a button to try to smash the blue hog. Unknowingly, Sonic was now on top of the machine. "W-where did he go?!" Grounder looked in front of the machine but was jumped onto by Sonic, who rapidly tap dancing his feet into Grounder's head.

"Hold still hedgehog!" Scratch lunged forward at Sonic, but fell out of the machine with Grounder. "Time for a mecha shutdown!" Sonic charged a light-speed attack and zoomed around the machine like a super ball. Sonic jumped out of the machine at the last minute and zoomed out into the distance.

Flying nearby was Sonic's best friend, Miles Prower the Fox, flying Tornado 2 through the skies of their home world, Planet Mobius.

"Hey Tails, what's with the extra food? Big's not coming over till next month!" Sonic started to snicker at his own joke. (Get the joke?) Tails snickered too as he flew in low. "Actually, Blaze is ov-"Before he could finish, Sonic broke the sound barrier at the mention of her name. Whenever Sonic heard that beautiful name, he always got warm, having feelings for the pyro feline.

Sonic was too distracted by the thought of Blaze to realize Amy was giving him her usual wave, but was pushed aside from the force of Sonic's speed. By pulling into a strong stop, a 50 yard scorch mark covered the ground; small sparks of fire covered the mark as well.

Blaze was nervous, realizing her feelings for Sonic a while back since Captain Whiskers. She looked different as well. She let her hair down some, showing her feminine beauty, but her clothes were mostly like her old ones, but different. Her robe was purple but with streaks of red too, and her pants were purple striped, but pretty much everything looked normal. "S-Sonic?" She opened the door and saw Sonic.

"Hi Blaze, Long time no see!" Sonic was nervous, but didn't let that stop him. She was surprised, she expected him to ask how she got to his dimension, but she guessed wrong. "It's great to see you too Sonic-kun…?" Blaze unknowingly spoke before covering her mouth as if she said something terrible. "Sonic-kun? Huh, I never had been called that before… Tails? What does –Kun mean again?"

Tails and Sonic were recently studying Japanese culture and its language, but as usual, Sonic keeps forgetting to reread the books Tails bought. "_Kun_ (君, _Kun_**?**) Is an informal honorific primarily used towards males (it is still used towards females, but rarely)? It is used by persons of senior status in addressing those of junior status, by males of roughly the same age and status when addressing each other, and by anyone in addressing male children. It can also be used by females when addressing a male that they are emotionally attached to. Usually it depends on the relationship between the two people. In business settings, women, particularly young women, may also be addressed as _Kun_ by older males of senior status. It is sometimes used towards male pets as well." Tails read straight from the dictionary.

"Ooohhhh. Then I shall call her Blaze-Chan!" Sonic knew the meaning of that word, but didn't bother with the details. Blaze blushed so much; you could see it under her snow white cheeks. "So what brings you to the Chaos Dimension?" Sonic asked, grabbing a green apple, and took a big bite out of it. That was the name of the dimension Sonic's world cause of the Chaos Emeralds. Blazes dimension was known as the Sol Dimension.

"I was summoned here by some strange force." Blaze put it, receiving a confused look from Sonic. "That seems somehow familiar, but I can't remember anything like that." Sonic finished his apple and grabbed a book off the bookshelf titled: 'Sonic Adventures' it was Sonic's journal he kept for his adventures. He, Tails, and Blaze looked through the journal till they noticed that a part of the journal was blank, and then the rest of the journal was still there. "Sonic, didn't you right something on these pages?" Tails questioned his idol. "I thought I did little bro, but-"

The trio felt a earthquake outside the workshop and saw something Sonic thought he'd never see again: The Erazor Djinn.

"I….am….. reborn!! Hmmmm? If it isn't the blue rat?" Erazor smirked at Sonic, who charged at the genie with a spiral kick. "I'm starting to get pissed off from you calling me that?!" Sonic showed something Blaze never saw on her crush, Anger. The Erazor vanished and a book and a ring appeared in his place. Sonic picked up the ring and Tails picked up the book. "Who was that guy Sonic?" Blaze walked to the two, and saw Sonic shake. "Someone…. I thought was gone."

**Next time on Many Faces of a Hero!**

…**You knew this guy was a genie didn't you?!**

… **The World Rings are powerful artifacts**

… **Let's go!**

**Golden Book! OOC Conference!**

**Taichi: Yo dudes and Dudettes! RasenganImpact here! To help introduce the new story, The Blue Blur!**

**Sonic: Hey guys! Great to be here!**

**Taichi: Sonic here has been my idol for a long time, so in honor of his latest adventures, Sonic and I have made this story. Tell the viewers and reviewers what to expect from the story!**

**Sonic: Expect to see Romance, Action, Adventure, Humor, Crazy Antics, and a hell lot more!**

**Taichi: There will be a small OOC story at the end of every chapter, Bonus!**

**Sonic: the OOC stories will have Taichi and his friends traveling through different anime worlds so-**

**Amy: SONIKKU!! *chases Sonic***

**Taichi: Amy! Get off the Set! *chases Amy with a fishing net***

**OOC/Anime Xover: Lucky Star! **

**SSBB**

**Konata: Man, I'm so bored, dumb homework…**

***phone rings***

**Taichi: Yo Kona-chan? **

**Kona: Taichi, why are you calling?**

**Taichi: Wanna brawl? Wi-Fi?**

**Kona: *She stops doing her homework and starts playing her Wii***

***next morning* **

**KonaTai: Damn it… We forgot our homework…. **


	2. Location! Location!

Many Faces of a hero Pt 1 Chapter 2

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Last time…

Who was that guy Sonic...?

Someone... I thought was gone…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It wasn't that long after that the rest of the gang showed up, and Sonic was wearing a ring on his finger. "Sonikku!? Your married?!" Amy ran away in anime tears. "Actually guys, this ring isn't an engagement ring, it's a magic ring, watch." Sonic rubbed the ring three times before some smoke blasted out and appeared a woman in an Arabic clothes and jewelry. "Oh Master, what is thy wish?" The genie, Shahra said out of the mist. "Master?!" Everyone looked at Sonic like he was some sicko.

After some explaining, Sonic grabbed the book Tails had, and showed them that all the pages were blank. "And you knew he was a genie this whole time?!" Knuckles picked up Sonic and shook him like a maraca. "Chill Knuxie, Sonic was gonna tell us eventually, right?" Rouge looked at the blue hedgehog with a strict look and he shrugged, a nervous chuckle leaving his mouth.

"As Mast- Sonic explained, the World Rings are powerful artifacts from my world, which is what the Erazor Djinn appears to be after, and these Chaos Emeralds you told me about." Shahra explained further. Shadow came up to Sonic with a small smirk. "So, fearless leader, what's the plan?" Shadow wanted to try out a few of the new rifles he received.

"I figured Tails and Rouge can make some gizmo that detect powerful magic energy's identical to the World Rings, like the Chaos Emeralds." Sonic smirked at Tails and looked outside. The appearance of the Erazor made a devastating blow on the land, black spirits, ravaging the skies and earth. "Sonic-kun…. How can this guy be defeated?" Blaze asked Sonic in concern. "If it's possible, Shadow and I can collect the Rings and Emeralds before Erazor and beat him as DarkSpine Sonic and Super Shadow!" Sonic came up with the form he was in back in the Arabian Nights world.

"Guys! We found something!" Tails called from his computer room. Everyone rushed in for Miles to reveal that the Arabian Nights world collided with their own. There was also the fact that the first ring was found. "The first ring is located at the Sahara Desert, in Africa. Speed and Power sound like good options here, so Sonic and Blaze will go get this one." Tails pointed to a large spot in the NW of the continent. "Alright! Desert surfing!" Sonic pumped his fist before leaving for a Sonic Second and returned in his usual form, no clothes, just shoes and gloves. "I'll get Cosmo to help with the Tornado!" Miles opened up a tube to the docking bay and slid down the pipe.

Tails jumped up and flew straight for the Tornado, where his girlfriend, Cosmo, was enjoying a nice lunch. "Cosmo! We got something big!" Tails fell to the flowered girl he loved, kissed her cheek and jumped into the Tornado for preparations. "Well, I hope that this isn't too big of an adventure Tails." Cosmo was used to Tails and everyone's adventures, but was still worried that they might get hurt in the process. Sonic was soon sliding down the pipe with Blaze, which both landed on the upper wings of the plane.

"Let's get ready to launch! Blaze, stay close to Sonic, k?" Tails asked kindly as the pyro feline moved closer to her hero. Pretty soon, the Tornado was in the sky, and Blaze was clinging to the wing for dear life, never flown before. "S-Sonic, how can you stand being so high like this?!" Blaze was showing her fear of heights. "It's cool to be so high in the sky, the wind blowing on your face, the feeling you get when you rise up, it's just so WAY PAST COOL!" Sonic shouted as they reached the desert. "We reached our destination, prepare for a low landing guys!" Tails called out as they started to fly slowly to the ground, which made Blaze ease up a little. "Tails, take Blaze to a nearby town, I'll check the outskirts!" Sonic jumped off the plane and started to running, grinning. "Meet back here in a few hours!" Sonic then made a Sonic Rush Sand cloud past his pals.

"Sonic sure likes to run." Blaze quietly said to herself as she jumped off the plane and into town.

**Next chapter will be Sonic's Adventure through the desert, and the one after will be Blaze's**

**OOC/Anime XOver : Naruto**

**The Ramen**

**Taichi: I like me some ramen!**

**Chef: You got it!**

**Naruto: I'll have 10!**

***rivalry sparks***

**TaiNaru: Ramen Eating Contest!**

***eats until sick***


	3. First Ring Found sorta

Many Faces of a hero Pt 1 Chapter 3

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Last time…

"Tails, take Blaze to a nearby town, I'll check the outskirts!" Sonic jumped off the plane and started to running, grinning. "Meet back here in a few hours!" Sonic then made a Sonic Rush Sand cloud past his pals.

"Sonic sure likes to run." Blaze quietly said to herself as she jumped off the plane and into town.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sonic started to run around the desert like crazy, looking for any danger, or any strange activity. "Man, not a single spirit in sight, this a boring start…. Hm?" As Sonic skidded to a stop, he noticed someone fending off spirits. It was Tails, or his Arabic look alike, Ali Baba.

"Back off!" Ali Baba tried to hit the spirits with a tail swipe, but failed. The spirits were about to attack again, but Sonic used his Blue Tornado move and the Light Speed Attack to finish them quickly.

"Sonic? Is that you?" Ali Baba asked, surprised to see the blue hedgehog here. "Yep, it's me alright!" He showed his signature grin and walked over to the fallen Ali Baba.

After walking out of the area, and into some deserted ruins, Ali Baba held an empty canister of water out, trying to drink the liquid, but no luck. "So what happened? How'd you get here?" Sonic was sitting still for once, a little fidgety, but he would manage.

"I think that everyone and everything that was inside the book somehow got blasted out of there, but I have no idea how that happened." Identical to his normal counterpart Tails, Ali Baba was really smart for his age, but it didn't show sometimes.

"What about Sinbad? And King Sharhyar?" Sonic cringed at that name. When he first met the King, he bared a powerful resemblance to Dr. Eggman, his worst enemy. Sinbad was the Knuckles counterpart.

"They must've got sent to this world too, but I'm not completely sure if I'm right." Ali Baba looked outside, seeing a pillar of light out in the distance.

"Whoa, look at that light show." Sonic was standing on a broken pillar before rushing off. "Sonic! What about Ali Baba?" Shahra appeared in a glowing pink sphere, following her master around. "Don't worry… Just watch!" And before long, Ali Baba was flying beside the speed demon.

Sonic and Ali Baba encountered a lot of spirits along the way to the pillar of light. Eventually, they reached, but in its place, a temple, with the Japanese symbol for Joy. "This must be the location of one of the World Rings. We better tell the others." Sonic grabbed Ali Baba's wrist and used Speed Break to zoom back to the town entrance.

**They found the Ring's location, but now Blaze and Tails need to know. What did they do while Sonic was fighting and running? Next Chapter: A Spark in a Town**

**Golden Book! Attacks #1**

**Taichi: Hey guys, I'm back, and now we'll discuss some basic attacks we saw in this chapter. The First Attack was Blue Tornado, an attack premiered in Sonic heroes, along with Shadow's Black Tornado.**

**The Second Attack was Light Speed Attack, by utilizing Sonic's speed, he can attack multiple enemies at once, but needs a bit of time to charge.**

**The Final move was exclusive Speed Break, a move to increase Sonic's speed and to destroy enemies in the way.**

**See ya next time!**

**(sorry guys! Couldn't think of anything for this chapter! T.T) **


	4. A Spark in a Town

Many Faces of a hero Pt 1 Chapter 4

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Last time…

Sonic and Ali Baba encountered a lot of spirits along the way to the pillar of light. Eventually, they reached, but in its place, a temple, with the Japanese symbol for Joy. "This must be the location of one of the World Rings. We better tell the others." Sonic grabbed Ali Baba's wrist and used Speed Break to zoom back to the town entrance.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blaze was walking around town, looking for any clues to the world rings. "Sonic didn't say anything about these rings being so difficult to find." Blaze was in her usual mood, quiet and not so open.

"Hey Street Rat, get back here!" A market merchant was chasing a blue hedgehog around. The hedgehog was holding a loaf of bread, running with a figure eight under him. "Sonic?" Blaze was confused; he was supposed to be in the desert, not stealing a loaf of bread.

She snapped her fingers and a fireball shot out of her hand toward the two causing the scene. "Sonic, what's gotten into you… or onto you?" Blaze took the loaf of bread from the confused hedgehog and gave it to the merchant; who left in a huff.

"Sonic? My name's not Sonic. My name is Aladdin! And that was my lunch you just gave back to the fat merchant!" Aladdin said, receiving a thrown cane at him by the merchant. "But you look like….." Blaze was trying to explain why she thought he was Sonic.

"Oh… well that explains things, but maybe we should see the king, he might know this Sonic guy." Aladdin pointed to a palace further up north to a large Castle. Aladdin and Blaze ran toward the castle in a hurry, a black shadow following not too far behind.

"Well, greetings Aladdin! And who's your friend?" King Sharhyar asked, but dodged a fireball, courtesy of Blaze the Cat. "What are you doing here Dr. Eggman?!" Blaze was angry and threw more fireballs. "Guards! Help!" Sharhyar hid in a big clay pot. "Blaze! Calm down, that's not the Doctor you told me about!" Aladdin blocked a fireball that was aimed for the pot.

After some more explained, done by Aladdin and Blaze, the King was calm again. This is a surprise, but none the less, the world Rings need to be collected once more, and Sonic is the one to do so!" The King ordered, letting the guards escort the two out.

"So now what do we do?" Aladdin was now caught up in this crazy mess Blaze got him in. "We look for more cl-"She was interrupted as a pillar of light clouded the skies. Aladdin and Blaze raced toward it, only for Aladdin and Sonic to bump into each other.

**So Sonic and the others are back together, but now they need to get back to the temple, and claim the ring****! Next Chapter: More in Common than we thought?**

**Golden Book! Normal meeting!**

**Tai: Ok guys, let's welcome a new member for the story: Aladdin!**

**Aladdin: Hey guys!**

***Sonic and Aladdin start mirroring each other's moves***

**Tai: Expect the same thing in the next chapter. *smirks***

**OOC/ Anime X over: Full metal Alchemist**

**Shortness**

**Tai: So Ed, that metal arm and leg slow your growth?**

**Ed: Yeah, and that I hate milk.**

**Dusk: Tai here loves milk, but is still short! *laughs***

**Tai & Ed: Who are you calling so small we can fit into King Wok's Carry out Bag! **

***ed and tai tackle and beat Dusk to a pulp***


	5. Temple of Joy

Many Faces of a hero Pt 1 Chapter 5

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Last time…

"So now what do we do?" Aladdin was now caught up in this crazy mess Blaze got him in. "We look for more cl-"She was interrupted as a pillar of light clouded the skies. Aladdin and Blaze raced toward it, only for Aladdin and Sonic to bump into each other.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey pal, watch where your going!" Sonic and Aladdin stood up, pointing at each other. They start to do the same moves, Sonic doing a figure 8 run, a somersault, and a jump dash.

"Aladdin! What are you doing here?" Shahra appeared after a puff of smoke up and went. "Hell if I know, but tell him to stop copying me!" Aladdin was really starting to get pissed off from Sonic, who was mocking Aladdin, a grin on his face.

"Sonic, please stop copying Aladdin." Blaze was enjoying Sonic's antics, but she was slightly annoyed by them. "Spoil my fun why don't you." Sonic pouted a bit, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Guys!" Tails was flying his tornado to pick them. Sonic grabbed Aladdin's wrist, as Blaze grabbed Ali Baba's. "Wait?! Are you-?!" Aladdin asked as Sonic and Blaze grabbed a wing of the plane and flew back into the air.

Blaze sat in the second seat while Aladdin and Ali Baba were clinging to the plane for dear life. "Did you guys see that light?" Tails asked Sonic, who was standing up on the upper wings. "Yeah, Ali Baba and I found a temple at that area. It probably holding a World Ring in there. I'll show you!" Sonic jumped off the plane again, moving faster than before, the dust cloud taking them to the temple.

About a half hour later, the plane had landed, and Aladdin was kissing the ground, only to get dirt in his mouth. He spit the sand out, everyone except Blaze was laughing. "Not funny guys." Aladdin said in protest.

"Come on guys, we got a ring to find." Sonic marched in, but everyone else couldn't even get on the first step. "We can't get in Sonic!" Tails was frantic, but Ali Baba calmed him down.

"There's got to be some way we can enter with Sonic." Aladdin wondered out loud, Sonic was thinking before getting an idea. "Why not use Shahra's magic, with Tails' techno know-how to make some kind of gear to allow Blaze in?" Sonic received surprised looks. "What? I have my moments." Sonic smirked. "That makes sense. We have to go back to my lab for the gear though." Tails added to Sonic's plan. "No prob little bro, let's get the gear, and bag this thing!" Sonic jumped onto the plane, Blaze's wrist was in his hand, making her blush.

"You guys better stay here and make sure the desert's safe for our return." Blaze told the Arabic look alikes before clinging to Sonic as the plane launched into the cerulean blue sky, afternoon time falling upon the area. As the plane flew through the sky, Sonic held onto Blaze also, a tint of pink on his cheeks, but he didn't care.

They arrived back into the lab, Tails greeting Cosmo with a kiss on the lips. "Blaze will hafta stay the night, and Cosmo's staying in my room so……." Tails snickered at the faces Sonic and Blaze made. Blaze's cheeks were getting redder every second and Sonic could have been mistaken for Knuckles.

"Tails, stop teasing them…." Cosmo wrapped her arms around him and smiled at Sonic and Blaze. "Actually, Blaze can have my bed, I'll take the couch." Sonic waved his left with his right hand behind his head, chuckling nervously.

Night fall came and Sonic was sitting on the rooftops. "Can't sleep Sonic?" Tails was taking a break from inventing and needed air. "No, not really, little bro." The blue hedgehog sighed and looked at his two tailed partner. "With the Erazor around, things will get difficult, even for us, and we defeat a fat guy with a love for mechas for a living." He smiled and looked at the moon. "Where are Shad and Amy?"

"Shadow-san and Amy-Chan are looking for a Chaos Emerald. You should get some sleep Sonic-Nissan." Tails jumped off the roof and flew back to his lab. "I wonder if Aladdin knows Erazor somehow." Sonic jumped back into his room and slept.

Seven hours later…

"Sonic, Blaze! You guys and Aladdin have to be careful in the temple!" Tails called out to the two heroes and the hedgehog clinging to the plane. "Why does Al hafta come with us?" Sonic called back. "Maybe because he could help in the temple!" "There it is guys!" Ali Baba pointed to the temple with spirits guarding the entrance. "Do you think Erazor's been here already little bro?" Sonic grabbed the clinging Hedgehog and gave a final look at the pilot. "Probably." Sonic and Blaze jumped, Aladdin looking at the spirits. "_After all this time, I hafta face my old genie again…_" Aladdin wasn't scared anymore, but confused at what will happen.

Blaze shot a few fireballs and Sonic charged up an attack. "Speed Break!" Sonic blasted "One quick question, why is Al coming with us?" Sonic examined the belts Tails and Shahra made for them. "Cause Tails had enough material for 3 belts rather than two." Aladdin pointed out, grinning, making the other blue impatient.

The trio stepped into the temple and saw carvings on the wall. It had a Sonic shape fighting some creature, looked like a three tailed scorpion. "Whoa, check this out guys." Sonic walked toward a bridge made of stone, and just as he started to cross it, he triggered a booby trap, arrows shooting out of the walls.

"Sonic! Look Out!" Blaze tried to save Sonic, but saw him dodge every arrow, despite being on a narrow bridge. The arrows just kept coming, so Sonic rubbed his ring and shouted, "Time Break!" Everything around Sonic slowed down, but he was able to move even faster, cross the bridge and disengage the trap.

Blaze and Aladdin stared at Sonic with wide eyes. Blaze was even more interested in the Hedgehog, surprised at the tricks he was able to pull out when needed. "Wow…" That was the only word to escape her lips.

"Come on guys!" Sonic ran toward another door way, a sign saying treasure room. "This must be it….. Hm?" Blaze saw the ring glowed a sunlight yellow before the Erazor showed up, grinning. "Hello... Master Aladdin" Erazor used his magic to summon the three tailed scorpion from the walls.

**Whoa! The Erazor was Aladdin's Genie the whole time?! How will the Sol and Chaos warriors react to this?! Next Chapter: Boss Fight: Malice vs. Sonic!**

**OOC/anime Xover: Naruto**

**Shadow Possession**

**Shikamaru: If I use my jutsu on Sasuke to smack himself, will you two leave me alone?**

**NaruTai: Yup!**

***Sasuke slaps himself like crazy, girls crying, guys laughing***


	6. Author Note XD

Author Note

Yo Guys! I need your help! For the massive battles, I want music. So Your choices are Move Along by The All-American Rejects, Push it to the limit from Jump In, or Stronger by Kayne West. The one with the most votes gets the first battle song. See ya for now!


End file.
